It's About Time
by Doctor Addison Montgomery
Summary: SamPhil. 'It's about time you're back in my life, 'cause I miss you honey.' SP reunion fluff. Oneshot songfic. Please review! Xx


**It's About Time**

**Summary:** 'It's about time you're back in my life, 'cause I miss you honey.' SP reunion fluff.  
Song is 'It's About Time' by One Night Only.  
The SNate bit is for Beccy! Lolz! Xx

_So many new faces_

_Familiar places_

_But I found my tracks to their hearts  
And all the people I already know_

_I hope I left with a place in their hearts_

_'Cause they left with a place in my heart_

Phil Hunter sat his new desk and contemplated the view out of his window. It was pleasant enough, actually it was much better than at Sun Hill but of course there the view out of the window was the last thing he had been interested in. Still, Sun Hill was like home to him and he felt himself missing the familiar station and the people who had become his friends over the years. He sighed and sipped at his coffee, that too was better than it had been at Sun Hill but he had enjoyed his visits to the coffee machine, timing them perfectly to coincide with Sam Nixon's own coffee breaks. Of course, it was her he missed the most and though he was glad they had parted on good and friendly terms, he still felt empty and alone. Apart from Monica, Phil had not been attracted or become involved with any other woman since his break up with Sam, and in truth he had only shown an interest in Monica to make Sam jealous. It hadn't worked though because the blonde just believed he had returned to his old philandering ways. He sighed again, they had promised to stay in touch but that was everyone said, he knew he would have to make a special effort not to completely lose Sam, and he was willing to do make any sacrifices necessary. Or so he thought.

_It's about time you're back in my life_

_'Cause I miss you honey_

_It's about time you're back in my life  
'Cause I need you honey_

Two months had passed since Phil had transferred out of Sun Hill and Samantha Nixon still missed him. Things may have been a little, okay more than a little, fraught between them in the lead up to his departure but she still cared deeply about him. It wasn't same without him there and she almost missed his constant bickering with Stuart Turner, although she had pretended to be annoyed by it, it had actually amused her. She hadn't seen or heard from him in those two months. Time after time she had picked up the phone and dialled his number, or typed out a text message or email to him but she had never had the courage to go through with it. Everytime she did she thought about him, settled and happy with his new colleagues and friends. She wondered if there was a new woman in his life too, it stung her but she knew she had hurt him more. Sam knew she couldn't wait forever before getting in touch with him. She was prepared to totally let him go.

_So all of these faces_

_And brand new places_

_And a fresh start to my life_

_And now I know where I wanna go_

_I'm gonna make sure I do it just right_

_'Cause I know if I don't things won't feel right_

When a lull came during the day and Phil had no urgent cases to work on, he picked up the phone and dialled Sam's office number, he refused to chicken out and hang up before she answered this time.  
"Good afternoon, DI Nixon speaking." He heard her answer and he felt happiness flood through him.  
"I'd like to report a crime." He said, knowing that Sam would recognise his voice instantly, it was still worth a try.  
"Oh, yes." She replied, trying to keep the trace of amusement, and of hopefulness, out of her voice. "And what would that be sir?"  
"I think my friend has gone missing, I haven't seen or heard from her in two months. I need to know if she's okay."  
A stupid smile spread its way across her face and she regretted never actually calling him or sending him a message. She debated whether to play along or to get straight to the point.

"I think she's fine, Phil." She said softly.

"Only fine?" He replied.

Sam chuckled. "I'm okay." She assured him. "You?"

"I'm good." He said. "I'm really enjoying the job. It's not the same as being at Sun Hill though." He confessed.

"Of course not, what did you expect?!" She joked. There was a heavy paused, she broke it first. "I miss you, Phil."

Phil sighed, hearing those words meant so much. "I miss you too."

_It's about time you're back in my life_

_'Cause I miss you honey_

_It's about time you're back in my life  
'Cause I need you honey_

Sam and Phil arranged to go for a drink that night at the Seven Bells, one of their old haunts. Sam made sure she got out of work early and foolishly, at least she thought so, she showered and changed from her suit into black jeans and a pale pink top. For once she actually bothered to style her now short hair and apply more make up than she would have done for work or for meeting up with other friends. But then, Phil wasn't just an 'other friend', she knew now, now that he was gone, that he was her soul mate. She understood if he didn't feel the same way about her anymore though. She didn't know what she expected from tonight but she had a good feeling about it all the same.

_But I don't need you honey_

_But I still miss you_

_'Cause then it came so clear_

_That I don't need you anymore_

"Hey," Sam said softly, entering the pub and seeing Phil already propping up the bar. It was still five minutes before they had arranged to meet and Sam took this as a good sign.

"Hiya." Phil smiled, his grin spreading as Sam leaned up in her heels to kiss his cheek. He inhaled the familiar and reassuring scent of her subtle perfume. "What can I get you?"

"Dry white wine, please." She smiled.

Phil rolled his eyes. "Still as predictable as ever I see!" Sam laughed at playfully swatted his arm before finding them a table. She purposely found a table in a secluded booth where they could have some privacy and not worry about being overheard. She waited, tapping her nails on the tabletop as she waited for Phil to return with their drinks.  
"Thanks." She said as he handed her a glass of wine. "So how is work?" She asked.  
"Sam," He said, blue eyes pleading with her. "I really don't want to talk shop with you, not tonight. I've got to tell you something, and if you don't like it I'll go, for good, but I need you to hear me out one last time."

Sam nodded, not trusting herself to speak.

"I love you Sam, I still do. I know it scared you off last time, and I know how much I'm risking in trying to tell you again, but I've nearly lost you as it is..." He studied her face, waiting for a response. The one he got was not one he expected.  
Sam leaned across the table, her lips meeting his without hesitation as she kissed him.

"I love you too, Phil." She said, when she finally pulled back. "And I was a fool for letting you go last time, I promise I won't let it happen again."

Phil grinned, and they leaned in for another kiss.

_My best advice is to comprehed_

_Ditch this tension, make amends_

_For the new times, not the old time_

"Oh my God, is that Sam and Phil over there?" PC Diane Noble asked incredulously from where she and some of the relief sat sipping drinks.

"Where?" Nate Roberts asked, standing up and looking over to where Diane was pointing. Sure enough he saw Sam press her lips to Phil's again as he kissed her neck. Looking dejected, Nate sat down and swallowed a long slug of beer. "Damn!"

_It's about time you're back in my life_

_'Cause I miss you honey_

_It's about time you're back in my life  
'Cause I need you honey_

**_Please review! Love ya! Xx_**


End file.
